Remotely executing documents causes several technical challenges. Executing documents remotely may require transferring information across a network, thus creating security risks. Further, transmitting information across a network may cause network bottlenecks. Thus, it is desirable to provide the ability to securely transfer information and resources among users across a network without causing transmission delays or failures.